HOGWARTS CAMPING TRIP EXPEDITION
by lupinlover
Summary: hmm, wildly out of character, and interesting. the whole school packs to go on a trip, dumbledore says stuff, lupin says stuff, and it's just rated PG.


**Camping Trip: Hogwarts.**

****

** **

**Hi. This is the author. I need to have a funny story.**

** **

****

****

****

** **

**Wow. Blue. Wow. Purple. Wow. Orange. Wow. Light blue. Wow. Pink. Wow. Gray. **

** **

****

**Wow. The story is beginning.**

** **

** **

****

** **

**Okay, one friendly day. The entire school of Hogwarts, witchcraft and wizardry, and other blah blah stuff, was getting ready for the camping trip. All the students, all the teachers. Even Filch and Mrs. Norris. Rah Rah.**

**"Harry, remind me why we are going on this trip anyways."Ron Weasley asked, trying to cram his stupid sleeping bag into this tinny little bag. "this is impossible!"**

**Hey, I can't read this.**

**"Harry, why did you speak in yellow?" Ron asked.**

**"Wasn't me," Harry said, trying to stuff _his _stupid little bag into a bag and it was confusing, and why would he want to stuff a bag in a bag? Sleeping bag, I meant.**

**Whatever.**

****

** **

**Hermione hated the girls she was going to be forced to sleep with in her tent. Ucky Parvati, and that stuck up little Lavender Brown. She'd rather bunk with Neville.**

**Right oh then Hermione. You are now transferred into a tent with Neville.**

**Yeah.**

**"NO! I DON"T WANT TO BUNCK WITH NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Hermione screamed. The whole world heard her.**

**You spelt Bunk wrong.**

**"NO I DIDN"T. YOU DID."Hermione yelled again.**

**Yeah, yeah. What's wrong with Parvati?  
"She thinks she so pretty. And . skehslk lkjel kj lkjds" Hermione said.**

**What's that? I didn't quite catch that last part.**

**"She went to the dance with Harry," Hermione said louder.**

**Ooh, are you jealous?**

**"not really, I just think he derserves better," Hermione said, honestly.**

**Ha! You spelt deserves wrong.**

****

** **

**Can you read this? Well, I can. Anyways, now we are in Professor McGonagall's office, where she is uneagerly packing for the camping trip. Okay. Now she is dirty dancing with Remus Lupin.**

**Who made this happen? I thought I was in charge here.**

**"You are. But, love defeats everything else, didn't you know that?" Remus lupin said, exchanging butterfly kisses with Minerva McGonagall.**

**Are you guys sharing a tent?**

**Minerva stopped dancing and put her hands on her hips, "REALLY!"**

**Oh, huff huff.**

**Remus nodded. "I hope so," he grinned wickedly, tickling Minerva's side.**

**Hmm . . . buh bye????**

****

** **

** **

**Well. That was interesting.**

**"Please go away," Came a livid voice. Severus Snape, looking very venomous in a nice little camping get up, was staring out at somewhere. I imagine they must sense that I am there, but they don't know where I am.**

**No. this is much funner then doing my algebra homework.**

**Wow. Changing font colors is taking too much effort, I am going to switch to black permentantly.**

**"You lazy git," Snape growled at me.**

**What, Professor did you like the pretty colors?**

**"Oh go away, whoever you," Snape said, leaving the room.**

**I followed him.**

**Ha ha.**

**"SHUT UP!" Snape hollered.**

**Hee hee hee.**

**"I'm TELLING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You BETTER SHUT YER MOUTH!" Snape was going berserk.**

**Hahahaheeheeheehohoho**

**"WHAT! DID you HEAR ME? ARGH! YOU %$@#$%#$% of a @$#%@$#%!"**

**Whoa. Bye, Snape, Take a deep breath, hear me?**

****

** **

**Albus Dumbledore wondered who was swearing.**

**"SHUT THE #$%#@@$$@#% UP!" he screamed out the door. "DON'T YOU KNOW WE HAVE %$#@#$% STUDENTS LISTENING TO YOU $#%#$%@ SWEAR?"**

**Whoa, where'd that come from, Dumbledore?**

**"what? I'm just a nice old man, what cha talking about?" he said sweetly, and started to sing, On the good ship lollipop.**

**I prefer The Titanic song. **

**"Oh they built the ship titantic to sail the ocean blue, and they thought they had a ship the water would never go through. It was sad, oh it was sad, it was saaaaaaaaaaadddddddd wheeeeeeeennnnnnn the greeeaaaaat ship went down." He started to tap dance.**

**Someone banged on the ceiling, or the floor here.**

**"WHAT? DO YOU NOT LIKE MY @#$%@#$ SINGING? F*** U B**** SHOVE IT UP YOUR @$$!" he screamed.**

** **

** **

** **

**That was totally out of character. WOW. Hmm. I think I am going to end it now unless anyone wants me to do more. Well, yep. That's all. Hee hee hee.**

**This al belongs to Rowling, shoot, I spelt all wrong.**

**Okay, an di don't think any characters would act like this.**


End file.
